


Солнце померкло

by LadyBacchante



Category: German Mythology, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Childhood, Drama, Gen, Memories, Ragnarok, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Норны лгали. Солнце умерло не в тот миг, когда древние челюсти сомкнулись в вышине, гася свет и надежду. Локи мог сказать наверняка, потому что видел. Солнце окончательно закатилось тогда, когда последний раз блеснув, Гунгнир упал в выжженную землю Идавелль-поля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Солнце померкло

Солнце померкло,  
земля тонет в море,  
срываются с неба  
светлые звезды,  
пламя бушует

"Прорицание вельвы"  
Старшая Эдда

 

Локи стоял, облокотившись о катапульту, и наблюдал, как гибнет его отец.

На столь дальнем расстоянии разглядеть предсмертное выражение лица невозможно, но конец без сомнений близок. Все медленнее и медленнее становятся выпады победоносного Гунгнира, все больше Один отступает, а не нападает. Шаг за шагом громадный Волк оттесняет владыку Асгарда к вихрю сражающихся, сжимая смертельные тиски. И теперь Локи хорошо понимает, что значит оказаться «между молотом и наковальней». 

Хорошо он помнит и смерть своего другого отца, и ужасающая — или же занятная? — ирония в том, что его он убил тоже. Одного родителя за другого; жертвуя одним никчемным полудоверием ради другого такого же. Лафей жаждал использовать его разум и близость к недосягаемому врагу, но Один совершил поступок много худший — вознамерился подчинить сомнительной цели саму жизнь Локи, саму суть его существования. 

Все вокруг пропитала фальшь. 

Локи жадно вгляделся во всполохи искр, вызванных жалкими потугами защититься. Идавелль-поле полыхало, воины кричали, сражались, падали и поднимались снова. Доблестные асгардцы. Когда-то Локи гордился их умениями, храбростью и преданностью самому Высшему из миров. Ему нравилось думать, что и ради него они бы отдали свою жизнь так же, как и за своего царя. За отца. В те времена он и сам отдал бы. Слепое мальчишечье восхищение владело им, как и желание быть понятым и ободренным. И Один малодушно пользовался слабостью неокрепшей души, незаметно сея в ней нужные ему взгляды и стремления. 

Но в одном Один просчитался.

Больше всего он любил Тора — своего ненаглядного, вздорного и громогласного Тора. Ошибка безмозглая, не достойная искусства коварства, которым старик овладел в совершенстве. Его ослепила гордыня за собственное чадо, заставив чаще отвращать взгляд от того, кто действительно нуждался в надзоре. И Локи надолго оставался один или с матерью, умом и сердцем далекой от дрязг и изворотливых козней достопочтимого супруга. И за то он любил ее — всей душой любил. И только благодаря ей сохранил остатки собственной воли, и вскоре призрачные зачатки сомнений превратились в литую уверенность.

Жалкий лживый старик.

Он умел говорить хорошо. Проповедовал нравственные постулаты, выгодные Асгарду и себе лично, окрашивая их яркими оттенками доблести, величия и славы. Он желал, чтобы его младший сын был благородным принцем, умалчивая, в чем это самое благородство состоит. Двойная правда, которой Локи со временем обучился не менее блестяще, чем Всеотец. 

Отрицать бесполезно. Все оттуда, все. Все — как бы Локи ни хотел отрицать — оттуда родом. Познания о жизни, войне, любви, достоинстве и лжи, довлеющей надо всем — все взращено под морщинистой всевластной рукой асгардского повелителя. Слишком крепко он спаял его с собой, и в то же время слишком слабо. Оставил место сомнению, не обнаружил свою фальшивую любовь в подходящий для коварства момент, не привлек сына к отчей груди, держа в уме, что когда-нибудь эта вынужденная ласка окупится. И все Тор, ведь Тор важнее. Родное дитя, от которого нечего ждать подвоха, к которому душа стремится сама. И где тут мыслить о чужеземном найденыше, когда кажется, что и так сделано для него непозволительно много? 

Когда Один спотыкается, Локи резко вытягивается по струнке, опускает руки, небрежно сложенные на груди. Отчетливо слышит — хоть слышать и не хочет — что дышит рвано и прерывисто, в такт должно быть усталым вздохам Одина. Старик стоит неровно, но стоит — еще живой, невредимый пока что. Локи, поборов дрожь, фыркает куда-то в сторону, снова облокачивается на деревянную катапульту. Только сердце бьется о грудную клетку непозволительно гулко и быстро. Когда уже эта проклятая псина сделает свое дело? 

Волк застыл, выравнивая дыхание. Для него битва не так уж легка, как он ожидал. Даже скудоумное животное способно оценить силу владыки Асгарда, проникнуться страхом перед его угасающим могуществом, восхищением перед стойкостью и упорством. Один не желает умирать. И не желает, чтобы пал Асгард. Локи по нраву такое стремление, ибо разрушать планы и надежды Одина для него уже давно блюдо самое сладкое, какое можно представить. Ни один пышный стол или пир не могут принести большего удовлетворения. 

Коварство Всеотца не самое изощренное, ум уже не могуч так, как раньше, и снова Локи и рад, и не рад одновременно: превзошел, отбросил назад, почти подчинил. Сменил. 

Сменил, потому что все имеющееся в его арсенале порождено самим Одином и для него. Локи хмурится, эти мысли ему не нравятся. Они упорно заставляют ломаться что-то в груди, они сжимают горло, они холодят кровь. И какое-то ужасающее понимание подкрадывается к сознанию, кладет ледяные пальцы на виски Локи, вышептывает речи, в которые никак нельзя вслушиваться...

Издалека Локи видит, как Один потирает руку, держащую Гунгнир. Ранен? Обычное движение рождает шлейф смутного воспоминания. Локи опускает взгляд в землю, захваченный всполохами прошлого — интерес слишком велик, чтобы проигнорировать. Должно быть в этом жесте тоже таится определенное хищническое коварство, которое он бессознательно запомнил в детстве. И Локи улыбается краем рта, когда находит нужную нить. Тянет. Тут же блеск в его глазах тускнеет, он пытается отбиться от нахлынувших картин минувшего, но понимает, что слишком поздно. 

* * *

 

Он не помнил, сколько тогда ему было лет. То была одна из самых прекрасных весен Асгарда. Придворные дамы ходили сплошь увитые цветами — бутоны были в волосах, на одежде, тянулись тонкой вязью рисунка по полу платья. Все наслаждались красотой и бурным цветением, характерным больше для Ванахейма, но не для сдержанного на погодную ласку Асгарда. 

Локи помнил ту весну полностью. Как они с Тором ходили на рыбалку, ловя лосось и дразня учителя, размягченного жарой и благополучием. Как устраивали прятки во дворце, и как Тор, не в силах найти брата, крался к Хеймдаллю, нарушая установленное правило. Надо было отдать стражу должное, тот никогда не выдавал Локи. А сам младший принц, не будучи дураком, прятался тут же — поблизости от Бивреста, наблюдая из-за угла, как Тор канючит, выспрашивая у воина тайное место, куда запрятался братец. Локи смеялся в кулак, избегая украдкой брошенного взгляда Хеймдалля, а потом насмехался и отчитывал брата за вопиющее нарушение, хохоча, когда Тор недоумевал, откуда прохиндей Локи все знает.

И все же Локи не был счастлив. Незадолго до того, пришла весть, что отец Фригг готов принять его к себе на попечение. Согласно традициям, каждый подрастающий юноша был обязан провести некоторое время вдали от дома, чтобы перенять ценный опыт мудрых мужей и укрепить связь между союзниками или дальними родственниками. Дом Ната, деда Локи, располагался далеко от Асгарда, и скорый отъезд означал, что ни Фригг, ни Тора, ни отца Локи не увидит еще долго. И весна эта хоть и была прекрасна, но омрачена предстоящей тоской и отчуждением. И всех он тогда любил больше, (по крайней мере, думал, что любил) еще больше, чем обычно, больше, чем все они того заслуживали.

Великая боль угнетала мальчишечье сердце Локи. Даже знание о том, что и Тор вскоре отправится еще дальше — в дом Эгира в Нифльхейме — не остужало пожара, полыхавшего в груди. И однажды он сбежал. Встал рано утром, прицепил к поясу кинжал, подаренный Фригг, и сорвался к Идавелль-полю. Там он бродил до самого заката — опустошенный и страдающий. Как будто заранее вспоминал все то, о чем будет так рьяно скучать в чужом доме. Шумный Тор останется далеко, преступно отдалится мама, с которой занятия магией только-только начали продвигаться успешно. И долго он не увидит отца, восседающего на золотом троне во всем блеске своего великолепия. Не заслужит его похвалу, не удостоится одобрительного взгляда...

Возвращался Локи с тяжелым сердцем и очерствевшей душой. Холодное небо нашептало ему, что если бы Один действительно любил его, то не отдалил бы от себя. Кроме того, это даже не дом правителя или владыки — всего лишь дом его деда, а на дом Эгира возлагаются большие надежды, и присутствие Тора там имеет особую значимость. Локи был ребенком, но он не был глупцом. Он знал, что Тор важнее. Он всегда знал. И все же ему было трудно обижаться на отца, являющегося для него воплощением всего самого лучшего и высокого.

Фригг встретила его красными заплаканными глазами и тяжелой оплеухой. Весь Асгард стоял на ушах, ища и выискивая пропавшего младшего принца. Локи виновато опустил глаза — ему было жаль Фригг, но ее холодность и обида легли на сердце исцеляющим бальзамом. Пусть лучше она будет зла на него, пусть перед прощанием будет как можно меньше хорошего, о котором ему придется тосковать. Пусть будут оплеухи и укоры, но только не любовь!

За серьезный проступок Локи ожидало наказание. Фригг могла бы придумать что-то изощренное, но предпочла дождаться прибытия супруга, отбывшего в военный поход в Мусспельхейм. По слухам, огненные эттины разбушевались, а вождь одного из противоборствующих кланов — Сурт — заявил свои права на владение целым миром. Обеспокоенный ситуацией, Один лично возглавил дружину, но шло время и ему уже должно было возвратиться в Асгард. 

Локи со страхом и тревогой ожидал прибытия отца. Как только затрубил далекий рог, возвещающий о въезде царя в город, он сразу же метнулся к главным воротам дворца, намереваясь увидеть Одина прежде, чем это сделает Фригг. Если она расскажет про его проступок, он должен быть там и слышать это, чтобы попытаться оправдать себя. Лучше так, чем постоянно искать в лице отца проблеск укора или гнева, тщетно размышляя, выдумывают ли ему наказание или же его участь уже решена.

Однако беспокойство Локи оказалось напрасным. Спустившись с коня, Один обвел семью взглядом и, потрепав по головам подбежавших сыновьей, осторожно обнял супругу. Как будто боялся ненароком опалить смертельным огнем, жадно полыхающим в Мусспельхейме. 

— Идем, мой дорогой муж, тебе надобно как следует отдохнуть с дороги. Все ли благополучно устроилось в Мусспельхейме? 

— Настолько, насколько это возможно, — ответил Один, ласково коснувшись щеки Фригг. Потом он перевел взгляд на сыновей, гончими вьющимися у его ног, и улыбнулся: — Покой подождет. Скажите, Тор и Локи, тренировались вы уже сегодня со старым Агне на мечах?

Сыновья отрицательно завихляли головами, не пряча вспыхнувшего в глазах озорного блеска. Редко, когда отец соглашался составить им компанию в упражнениях, и тем более никто не ожидал, что ему захочется общества детей именно сейчас. Локи прильнул к боку отца, краем глаза замечая, что Фригг хочет что-то сказать, но, видя восторг детей и мужа, быстро сдается. Буря отложена, понял младший принц.

Надежды мальчишек оправдались не полностью. Утомленный важными делами и краткой, но победоносной битвой, Один устроился под сенью дуба, предпочитая лишь наблюдать за тренировкой сыновей.

Локи это устраивало. Агне, как всегда, сосредоточил все свое внимание на Торе, зная, что Локи недолюбливает мечи, предпочитая посох или лук. И зеленоглазый принц, улучив момент, подобрался к прикрывшему глаза отцу, не смея прикоснуться к длани, возложенной на грудь. Он еще долго смотрел на тонкие жилки, тянущиеся под кожей, на натруженные пальцы, ожидая, когда отец обратит на него внимание и заговорит с ним, и вдруг понимая, что еще никогда не прикасался к отцу сам, ища ласки и заботы.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит, Локи? — Один открыл единственный глаз, но не повернулся к сыну, наслаждаясь бликами света, играющими на листьях дерева.

— Я напроказил, отец, — Локи упрямо сдвинул брови. — Матушка расскажет.

Один вздохнул, медленно повернул голову к ребенку.

— И ты решил, что ежели признаешься сам, наказание будет смягчено?

Он чуть улыбнулся, наблюдая за краской стыда, проступающей на щеках сына.

— Вовсе нет, — запальчиво запротестовал Локи. — Но я подумал...

Он снова покраснел, теперь уже еще гуще, и замолк.

Один уставился на сына с неподдельным интересом. После его ухода нечто в Локи изменилось. Царь знал, что отлучение от дома и отъезд в чужие края повлияет на характеры принцев, но, если по Тору ничего сказать было нельзя — он был шумен и весел по-обыкновенному — то с Локи все было не так просто. Всеотец коснулся сыновьего плеча. С этим ребенком всегда не так просто, как обычно. И не должно быть.

— Ты будешь тосковать недолго, Локи, — Один все же решил напрямик затронуть тему, явно волнующую сына. — Быстро изгладятся воспоминания об Асгарде, уступят место иным заботам. Ты наберешься опыта, узнаешь наш мир. И возвратишься домой умудренный полученными знаниями, готовый вступить в настоящую жизнь. И станешь истинным принцем, готовым в случае необходимости сменить брата на престоле или вести армию во славу Асгарда, ради защиты Девяти миров.

Один не мог не заметить, как на последней фразе Локи чуть передернуло.

— Я бы хотел остаться дома, — сын закусил губу. — Если это возможно.

— Это невозможно.

Всеотец смутно ощутил, что слова эти жестоки по отношению к Локи, но сдержался и ничего не добавил. Лишь сжал хрупкое плечо чуть сильнее. Владыке приходился по сердцу открытый нрав Тора и его жизнелюбие, и взор его был обращен в большей степени к будущему родного сына. И все же в такие моменты душа Одина болела от того, что он не может понять младшего принца так, как это следовало бы делать.

Иногда он отчетливо напоминал Фриггу во время их ссор. Когда она смотрела на него пронзительным взглядом, заставляя вспоминать, в чем он провинился и какое именно слово задело ее за живое. Тор всегда говорил напрямик, и Один ценил это. Локи и Фригга молчали, будили совесть, прятали страдающую душу от чужих взглядов и лишь надеялись на понимание. Всеотец уважал, но недоумевал. Со временем пришел к мнению, что суть их слишком уж различна и тщетны будут попытки понять ее. Он просто любил их такими, какие они есть.

Локи, понурив голову, сидел подле отца и молчал.

— Я не хочу быть принцем, — прошептал он внезапно. — Я не выбирал этого.

Один удивленно приподнял бровь. Боль полоснула по сердцу быстрее, чем огненный заряд из когтистой лапы озверевшего эттина.

— Мы не можем делать того, что хотим, как сыновья придворных леди, — продолжал Локи тихо. — Мы обучаемся целыми днями, мы станем принцами. А что дальше, отец? 

Сын смотрел на Одина снизу вверх, ожидая ответа. Вороненые брови серьезно сдвинуты, губы плотно сжаты.

Все это нечто напоминало Всеотцу. Такое уже бывало, когда кто-то пытался найти недостатки там, где все было налажено тысячами лет. Когда кто-то начинал сомневаться в самой основе существования. Один чуть ослабил руку на плече Локи и отстранился.

— Ты должен быть благодарен и за то, что имеешь, — Один заставлял себя говорить ровно столько, сколько Локи необходимо было знать сейчас. Ни на каплю больше. Еще не время. — Все могло бы сложиться иначе для тебя... Для нас. Ты думал об этом? Норны вплели нить твоей судьбы в покров нашей семьи, рода асгардских владык. Это уже великая честь, и многие бы возжелали подобной участи.

Неприятие мелькнуло в глазах Локи, и Один пожалел о своих словах. Знай сын правду, вообразил бы, что от него требуют благодарности. Сейчас он не ведал и лишь это было спасением. Необдуманные слова хуже острого кинжала. Один вздохнул, думая, что еще поплатится за сказанное. Но и ему было больно сознавать, что тот, кого он заботливо снял с ледяной скалы, отвергал судьбу, милостиво ему подаренную.

— Я никогда не превзойду брата, — Локи прошептал это одними губами, и Один еле расслышал. — Я не хочу...

— Воспринимай Тора, как доброго соперника, в противоборстве с которым можно улучшить свои навыки, — Всеотец коснулся слепого глаза, укрытого повязкой. — Возможно, когда-то он спасет твою жизнь, а ты — его. Вы должны быть достойны друг друга, — он перевел взгляд на сына. — Ты должен стараться.

Прерывисто вздохнув, Локи отвернулся.

И внезапно Один понял. То, что открылось ему, было понятнее, чем неуемная таинственная обида, чем сомнения в укладе жизни Асгарда, чем все, во что не хотелось верить. 

Поразмыслив, владыка убрал руку с худых плеч Локи, и принялся развязывать ремешки наручей.

Локи коротко всхлипнул, но, когда он повернулся, его глаза были кристально чисты. «Не позволил себе, — одобрительно подумал Один, глядя на сына украдкой. — Сильная воля».

Быстро справившись с пряжками, Всеотец взвесил на руке доспех и протянул его Локи.

— Это твое. Будешь носить их, когда станут впору.

Таких подарков Локи никогда не получал. Справившись с изумлением, принц протянул руки и тут же ощутил тяжесть нагретых солнцем металлических пластин. 

Переплетенные корни Иггдрасиля образовывали изящную вязь, а листья словно поблескивали золотом и светились в солнечных лучах. Часто Локи глядел на роскошные доспехи отца, мечтая, что когда-нибудь будет иметь что-то подобное, а лучше — такое же. И теперь, когда его удостоили такой чести, он не мог ни поверить в свою избранность (ему, а не Тору!), ни вспомнить, из-за чего только что обижался на Одина.

Принц провел пальцами по мелким трещинкам, оставленным мечами недругов Асгарда. Когда-нибудь и он защитит родную землю, продолжит дело того, кто носил эти наручи, и от осознания этого все внутри Локи взбудоражилось. Величие пропитало доспех, оставило на нем неизгладимый след — куда более отчетливый, чем ничтожные царапины. И еще весомее был жест дарения, исполненный невысказанной любви и уверенности в его — Локи — силе и благородстве.

— Мы будем ждать твоего возвращения, отсчитывая каждый день, — Один вглядывался в лицо сына, запоминая его таким, каким уже не скоро увидит. Мальчишка, полный чистой радости и гордости. Каким он станет мужчиной? Справится ли с сомнениями? Один жалел, что не уделял ему больше внимания. Возможно, это досадное упущение еще сыграет против него — уж слишком Локи занимают успехи Тора. Фригга была права изначально, пестуя в младшем сыне любовь вместо уважения и страха, преданность вместо верности, добросердечие вместо снисходительного милосердия... Но Фригга всего лишь женщина, а Один — владыка Асгарда. Должно ли повелителю забывать о разуме, когда речь идет об участи миров? Мягкотелость не поможет Локи в грядущих событиях его жизни.

И все же блестящие зеленые глаза будили в Одине отнюдь не властность.

— Локи. Асгард то место, где тебя всегда будут ждать. Несмотря ни на что. Впереди у тебя длинная жизнь, рано роптать на судьбу. Даже я не ведаю, что ждет нас в грядущем. Но в одном ты должен быть уверен — Асгард твой дом. И мы все — твоя семья.

Один отчетливо услышал, как в его последних словах говорят убеждения Фригги, столь часто твердящей о необходимости быть с Локи ласковей. Она знает его душу лучше, куда искуснее проникает в ее тайны, и она то, ради чего в нужный момент Локи смирит эгоистичные желания о далекой мятежной свободе, и послужит на благо Асгарда.

— Мы любим тебя, Локи.

Но он и вправду любил.

* * *

 

Один уже еле стоит на ногах. Половина его лица в крови, багряной, как заходящее солнце. И Локи кривится, пытаясь выдавить победную ухмылку, не зная, что сам бледен, словно первозданные снега Нифльхейма. Он глядит безотрывно туда, где решается все раз и навсегда. Тор — незнамо где, стены Асгарда разрушены — пусть. Но все кончается здесь и сейчас, между Волком и Богом, между Богом и Богом. И Один, причиняя Локи нестерпимую боль, снова касается наручей, где пробитый металл вгрызся в тело. И переплетенные корни Иггдрасиля на руках принца золотятся в умирающем солнце, а резные листья шумят, напоминая о прошлом, которое Локи отчаянно необходимо забыть. Он невесомо касается рисунка, и в горле непривычно саднит.

В тот миг, когда все катится в бездну, когда Гунгнир выпадает из ослабевших пальцев, Локи порывается с места. Его губы трясутся, все тело — тоже. Багровеет мир, и за ним почти не видно, как Волк, радостно захрипев, бросается к телу побежденного. Громадные челюсти сжимаются и разжимаются, проглатывают что-то, что не так давно было Царем, Богом. Отцом. Солнцем. 

Норны лгали. Солнце умерло не в тот миг, когда древние челюсти сомкнулись в вышине, гася свет и надежду. Локи мог сказать наверняка, потому что видел. Солнце окончательно закатилось тогда, когда последний раз блеснув, Гунгнир упал в выжженную землю Идавелль-поля. И виновник последней Битвы отвернулся, чтобы не видеть. 

Глаза его были кристально чисты, мысли яростны, решительны, потому что в одном Один был прав насчет сына: у него несгибаемая воля.

Когда Локи повернулся, солнце уже померкло.


End file.
